Speciality
Specialities are essentially recognition of having high attributes relevant to that speciality. They are different and separate from traits. Traits can change the player's style of play but specialities don't do anything and are more akin to a badge of honour. Here is a list of the requirements to get each one. Poacher The Attacking Work rate needs to be Low or Medium as a High Attacking work rate makes the player ineligible. (The Defensive work rate doesn't affect the speciality). The player also needs Heading 75 and Finishing 85 to gain this speciality trait. As the Work Rates of both Engine and Poacher stand at odds with each other—these traits cannot be gained together. To be able to count towards Complete Forward, you need to have at least Clinical Finishing or Poacher. Speedster The Sprint Speed and Acceleration attributes must add up to a minimum of 180 to gain the “Speedster” speciality. This Speciality is fantastic for wingers to be able to run at defenders with their blistering pace. Aerial threat Players who want to know how to get the Aerial Threat speciality who are 6’2 and under should strive for 90 Heading and then get Strength OR Jumping to 85. The players who range between 6’3 and 6’4 should aim for Heading 90 while players 6'5 and taller need just 75 Heading. The Aerial Threat addition will be so dominant in the air, that the player with this will most likely win the headers over anyone else on the pitch. Dribbler A player created from scratch or a real life player with 5* Skill Moves will also need a Dribbling rate of 86. A created or real life player with 1-4* Skill Moves needs 86 Dribbling and 75 Balance. A Dribbler will be able to take on defenders with complete confidence and ease to give your side the edge in attack. Players created from scratch in game can gain this speciality if they have 86 Dribbling and 75 Balance , which gives them the Dribbler Speciality and 4* Skill Moves. The player who is created from scratch can achieve a maximum of 4* Skill Moves by placing his Dribbling statistics above 71. If he increased to 81 Dribbling and 76 Agility he gains 5* Skill Moves. Then he just needs 86 Dribbling to get the Dribbler Speciality. Playmaker To achieve the Playmaker Speciality, the player should have a listed position of CM, CDM or CAM in his Player Bio. However, this doesn't have to be his primary position, just one of his other preferred positions. The player also needs to have Vision 86, Short Passing 86 and Long Pass 73. The Playmaker speciality is a critical one - without it you will be unable to attain Complete Midfielder. The players that have this in their stats will set up all your goals and most probably be your top assist at the end of the season. Engine The Work Rates of the player for both Defence and Attack must be set to “High” IN THE PLAYER'S BIO for gaining this speciality. He also needs 86 Stamina. It is important to note that he cannot have both Engine and Poacher together - as they remain at odds with each other. Having the Engine Speciality will give the player an injection of stamina that can’t be matched on the field of play. He will run up and join attacks as well as getting back in your final third to help defend. Distance shooter The Long Shots and Shot Power must have a total of 174 for this trait. A player who possesses this quality in their game will be able to shoot powerfully and accurately from long range increasing their likelihood of scoring from outside the penalty area. Crosser This speciality simply requires a player to have stats of 86 Crossing and 80 Curve. Having the Crosser Speciality will allow players to whip in a cross that can catch the opposition defence off guard. FK Specialist A FK Specialist needs 86 Free Kicks, then either 85 Curve OR 85 Shot Power. Being a free-kick specialist will enhance your chances of scoring from set-pieces in advanced positions. You can get this via the 85 Curve component (to better score Beckham style free kicks) or via the 85 Shot Power component (to hit it really hard like Roberto Carlos). Tackling This speciality requires 86 Standing Tackle and 85 Sliding Tackle. The Tackler Speciality is a critical speciality - without it you will be unable to gain Complete Defender. This is an important part of football, having a top class tackler will retain the ball for you and break up your opponent's attack. Tactician The Tactician speciality requires 86 Tactical Awareness/Interceptions and 80 Reactions. Note that Tactical Awareness and Interceptions are essentially the same attribute, just named one or the other in different games/modes. The Tactician Speciality is a critical speciality - without it you will be unable to gain Complete Defender. The tactician will be a leader on the pitch and will command his area when called upon. Acrobat Players can gain this speciality in two ways. They will get it with 90 Agility, or with only 86 Agility if Reactions is 80 or above. The Acrobat will make some acrobatic clearances when in their own penalty area. Strength Players who are less than 181 lbs require 90 Strength, while those weighing 183 lbs and over need to have 86 Strength. Having defenders with this quality addition will mean that they are no nonsense type defenders. They will out muscle any opponent that dares to try and beat them in a battle of the upper body. Clinical Finisher This speciality can be gained through having 86 Finishing and 80 Long Shots. These type of strikers will be predators and will finish off a simple one on one with absolute ease. Complete Defender To get the Complete Defender a player needs 3 Defensive Specialties. Tactician and Tackling are CRITICAL for this. The player should also have at least one of the following: Strength, Acrobat or Aerial Threat. Complete Midfielder A complete Midfielder require a minimum of three Midfield Specialities. Playmaker is CRITICAL for this. The player needs another 2 specialities from the following; Distance Shooter, Engine, Dribbler, FK Specialist, Tackling, Crosser and Clinical Finishing. Complete Forward The three specialities which are needed to complement a Complete Forward need to be between the important ones like Clinical Finishing and Poacher and the standard specialities which include Aerial Threat, Speedster, Dribbler and Strength. The combination of one important and two standard specialities or two important and one standard speciality will of Complete Forward. Category:Association football templates